


A Surprise on Broadway

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: Armie Hammer discovers a surprise visitor in audience of his new play
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Surprise on Broadway

Something is different about tonight’s show. I can’t put my finger on exactly why I feel differently tonight than every other night. So far, all the shows have been successful. It’s been well received, and I know the lines by heart. I don’t feel nervous like I’m going to fuck up or anything, but there is some different in the air. Maybe it’s the crowd. A larger audience? I don’t know.  
I’m glad to get this part in the show in which I’m just sitting and listening. It gives me a minute to reflect and try to understand why I have this weird feeling about tonight. I glance out at the audience and there it is. There HE is. Timmy is sitting the fourth row. I recognize his hair immediately. I see him, even though he slouched down a bit in the sit to try and go unnoticed. I can’t believe it took me this long to see him there. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me he was coming. He’s supposed to be in London preparing for his own show. Wait... Why isn’t he in London? 

As I leave the stage after the show and head to the dressing rooms to change, I grab my phone to text Tim to see where I can meet him. I know we need to meet. There is already a text from him. It has an address. “Ask for a key for John Doe” the message said. What a little shit.  
The address is within walking distance. It’s a hotel. Of course, it is. I do as instructed and ask for a key for John Doe at the desk. Room 1180. I wonder what he has planned for us? I haven’t seen in a long time and the idea fucking him in a hotel room is making me hard.  
The room is mostly dark as I enter. There is just enough light to illuminate him in a surreal way as he stands by the window.  
“Hi.” He says with a sheepish smile.  
“Hi.” I reply. My mouth is dry, and I can’t think of the things I wanted to say.  
Suddenly we are intertwined with each other. Our bodies pressed together. Our mouth devouring each other like two starving men who have just been given a chunk of bread. I missed him so much. How did I make it so long with feeling his lips on mine? It’s been too long since I’ve felt his hands on me. I guess no word are needed in the moment. There are some needs that you don’t express with words. With our bodies pressed together I can feel his hard cock against me, and I know he can feel mine. I groan has his hands reach between us and his fingers traced the outline of bulge.  
“Please...” I groan with pleasure even though he has really touched me yet.  
“Please what?” He says, teasing me.  
“You now exactly what.” I say. I know he can hear the desire in my words, and he knows exactly what to do.  
His nimble fingers reach into my pants and stroke my cock. I stop him long enough to take off my pants. He’s on his knees in front of me, hand still stroking me until I can’t stand it.  
“Tim...” I’m breathless. He knows what I want. He knows what I need.  
He stops stroking and looks up for me, eyes big and bright, as if he needs approval. I nod my head slightly and he takes my cock in his mouth. He knows just the right way to use his mouth and get me off. He slides his tongue up the shaft and lightly kissing the tip, which he knows is my most sensitive spot. It shocks and delights me when he suddenly takes my whole cock into his mouth.  
“Timothee.” I moan as the pleasure of my entire cock in mouth is too much. “I’m going to cum NOW.” I put my hand on the back of his head to hold it place as I cum I his mouth. Never have I cum in his mouth before. He likes it when I cum on his face. Shit.  
“I’m sorry.” I say. Now a bit mortified. “You surprised me with that deepthroat, and I couldn’t hold back…” I stammer.  
He’s still on his knees, and I can see the big grin on his face. I feel at ease seeing that smile and knowing I’ve not offended him. He stands up and takes my face my in his hands. Looking me eyes he says “Don’t ever apologize to me about anything. I don’t want you ever feel sorrow. I love you and everything we do together. Besides, you taste great.”  
I know that he means every word he has just said.  
“My sweet boy. I love you.” I say and kiss him softly. He leans his head into my chest, and I encircle him with my arms. We stay like for a long time, locked in this embrace. I wish I could stay like this, in this room, with him forever. His ringing phone interrupts this fantasy.  
“Ugh. It’s my mom.” He goes into the bathroom to talk to his mom. I shit down on bed. I take my shirt off and lay down on the big bed. I know we not finished so there is no point in being dressed.  
He comes out of the bathroom, naked, and lays down next me on the bed.  
“My mom is upset that I didn’t tell her I was in New York.” He says settling into the crook of my arm.  
“Why the hell are you in New York?”  
He shrugs. “I had a couple of a days off from rehearsal and wanted to see you, live and onstage.”  
“You should have stayed in London.” I say.  
He lifts his head from my shoulder. “Are you not happy to see me?” He’s pouting.  
“I’m very happy to see you.” I say. “I’m always happy to see you. I just worry. You push yourself so hard. I don’t want you to exhaust yourself.”  
“God!” he cries and rolls away from me. “You sound just like my mom.”  
“Hey now...” I say and press myself into his back. I kiss his neck and shoulders. “I just want to you to be safe.”  
“I am safe. With you.”  
“Always.” I say fighting back tears.  
I run my had down his smooth torso and stomach and find his cock is hard.  
“Your cock is hard.” I say. As I encircle it with my fist.  
“I’m aware.” He says as he slowly starts thrusting his hip forward humping my hand.  
I’d forgotten how nice his cock is. It’s been so long since I’ve seen it. I tighten my fist to squeeze his cock. He suddenly rolls on his back and cums. A lot. I’ve never seen me shoot this much.  
“Wow.” I say. “I’m, impressed.” He rolls on his stomach and rests his chin on my chest.  
“I haven’t had sex in a while.” He says earnestly.  
“Well, neither have I but I’ve jerked off plenty of times.”  
“You know I don’t like to do that.” I say  
“I know you don’t, I don’t understand why, but I know.”  
Now that we are both sexually gratified, we are getting sleepy.  
“Tim, don’t fall asleep, you HAVE to go back to London.”  
“I will.” He says snuggling into arms. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
